gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tyrion Lennister
'Tyrion Lennister '(orig. Tyrion Lannister) ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Peter Dinklage gespielt und taucht zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der Serie auf. Er erhielt einen Emmy als bester Nebendarsteller der Serie. Tyrion ist der jüngste Sohn von Lord Tywin Lennister und der jüngere Bruder von Jaime und Cersei Lennister. Er ist kleinwüchsig, wodurch er Problemen ausgesetzt ist, die jedoch durch seine hohe soziale Stellung, den Reichtum und die Macht seiner Familie abgeschwächt werden. Er hat kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater und verbringt viel Zeit in Königsmund, um keinen Kontakt zu diesem haben zu müssen. Tyrion kommt gut mit Jaime klar, mit Cersei jedoch weniger. Er hat eine Schwäche für Prostituierte und Trinkgelage, ist jedoch auch gebildet, intelligent und gerissen. Er sagt einmal, dass er ein weiches Herz gegenüber Krüppeln, Bastarden und Zerbrochenen hat. Tyrion wurde schon als Kind und Heranwachsender von seiner Familie, mit Ausnahme Jaimes, verachtet. Besonders eingeprägt hat sich ihm sein erstes Verhältnis zu einer Frau und die Reaktion seiner Familie darauf. Im Alter von 16 Jahren hatte sein Bruder und er eine junge Frau vor zwei Verfolgern gerettet. Während Jaime die Übeltäter verfolgte, verbrachte Tyrion die Nacht mit dem Mädchen in einem Wirtshaus. Kurze Zeit später heiratete er sie. Als sein Vater dies bemerkte, befahl er Jaime, Tyrion zu erzählen, dass die junge Frau in Wirklichkeit eine Prostituierte gewesen sei. Das Zusammentreffen hätte Jaime arrangiert. Tywin übergab das Mädchen den Wachen und für jeden Mann, dem sie ihre Dienste erwies, erhielt sie ein Silberstück. Tyrion war zutiefst verletzt, beschämt und gedemütigt und ist es immer noch. In der Serie Staffel 1 Zeit im Norden Nachdem Tyrion mit der königlichen Familie in Winterfell angekommen ist, macht er sich erst einmal mit ein paar weiblichen Bewohnern vertraut. Von Jamie überredet, kommt er zum Fest auf Winterfell und trifft dort Jon Schnee. Nach dem Fest und nachdem Bran vom Turm gestoßen wurde, redet er auf Joffrey ein, bei den Starks sein Mitleid zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Als der königliche Tross mit Ned Stark und Jon weiterzieht, folgt er Jon und Benjen Stark zur Mauer. Schließlich reist er zusammen mit Yoren zurück in den Süden und macht Rast in Winterfell, während er Bran einen Sattel schenkt, mit dem dieser wieder reiten kann. Dann reist er weiter. Zeit der Entführung thumbIn einem Gasthaus am Königsweg trifft Tyrion dann auf Lady Stark, welche ihn des versuchten Mord an Bran beschuldigt. Er wird festgenommen und von Lady Stark über die Mondberge zum Bluttor gebracht. Dort werden sie jedoch von Wilden angegriffen und können diese Schlacht nur in letzter Sekunde für sich entscheiden. Auf der Hohenehr, dem Sitz des Hauses Arryn, soll Tyrion gerichtet werden, wird jedoch in die Himmelszellen gesperrt und dort von einem Aufseher namens Mord bewacht. Nachdem er Mord nach einigen Versuchen endlich dazu gebracht hat, ihn vor Lysa Arryn, der Herrin von Hohenehr, sprechen zulassen, verhöhnt Tyrion sich und Lysa, indem er ihr alle seine kleineren Sünden gesteht. Lysa reagiert gereizt und wird von Tyrion zu einem Schiedsspruch mit dem Schwert verleitet. Bronn, welcher für Tyrion kämpft, tötet dabei schließlich Ser Vardis, Lysas Recken, und reist mit Tyrion ab. Befreiung in den Krieg Wieder in der Nähe vom Bluttor werden die beiden jedoch erneut angegriffen. Diesmal von Felsenkrähen. Tyrion schafft es aber, diese für sich zu gewinnen und somit auch andere dort lebende Stämme dazu zu bringen, ihm zu folgen. Dann ziehen sie mit den neuen Verbündeten in Richtung Süden zu Tywin Lennisters Heer. Von seinem Vater erhält er den Auftrag, die Befehlsgewalt über seine Wilden zu übernehmen und die Südflanke von Tywins Heer halten. In der Nacht vor der Schlacht, trifft er Shae, eine attraktive und etwas geheimnisvoll wirkende Frau, die mit Bronn im Zelt war, als er es betritt. Wider seines Erwartens hält Tyrion am Tag der Schlacht die von seinem Vater zugeteilte Südflanke. Anschließend wird er von ihm beauftragt, als Hand des Königs von Joffrey Baratheon zu fungieren. Als Auflage gibt Tywin Lennister ihm jedoch zu verstehen, dass er Shae, mit der er sich seit der Nacht ihres Kennenlernes das Bett teilt, unter keinen Umständen mit nach Königsmund nehmen darf. Tyrion widersetzt sich seinem Vater und versteckt Shae bei seinen Sachen. Staffel 2 Als er am Namenstag von Joffrey in Königsmund ankommt und den ihn über seine Position als Hand informiert, reagiert Cersei brüskiert auf diesen Umstand. Tyrion dagegen will sehen, wer von den Mitgliedern im Rat vertrauenswürdig ist. Er bereitet drei verschiedene Verträge vor, welche alle Cersei verletzen würden und legt diese verschiedenen Ratsmitgliedern unabhängig von einander vor. Nachdem sich Pycelle als nicht vertauenswürdig erweist, steckt Tyrion ihn in die Schwarzen Zellen des Bergfriedes und setzt seinen Plan um, Myrcella nach Dorne zu bringen, wo diese Prinz Tristan Martell heiraten soll. Auch Janos Slynt bringt er ein Angebot vor, welches dieser nicht ablehen kann, und Bronn wird als Kommandant der Goldröcke eingesetzt. Bei der Abfahrt von Myrcella nach Dorne beginnt ein Aufstand unter der Bevölkerung Königsmund und bringt die königliche Familie bei ihrer Rückkehr in die Festung in ernsthafte Gefahr. Beim Angriff und der anschließenden Flucht wird Sansa von der Königsfamilie getrennt und Tyrion ist der Erste, dem dies auffällt. Er befiehlt dem Bluthund, sie zu suchen. Danach beginnt er die Verteidigung der Stadt zu mobilisieren und lässt sich die Vorräte der Pyromantiker zeigen: Unmengen an Seefeuer. Um Shae weiterhin in seiner Nähe zu haben, lässt er sie nach Sansas Rettung zu ihrer Zofe machen. Als Stannis mit der Belagerung von Königsmund beginnt, heißt ihn Tyrion mit einem, mit Seefeuer beladenem, Schiff willkommen. Dieser zerstört viele von Stannis Schiffen und zerbricht die Moral einiger von Stannis' Soldaten. Als dieser jedoch dennoch angreift und die Vorhut vom Hund niedergeschlagen zurück in die Burg kommt, führt Tyrion die Männer zum Ausfall gegen Stannis. Der harte Kampf wendet sich schnell zu Gunsten der Lennister, als die Truppen von Tywin ankommen. Doch Ser Mandon Moore, ein Ritter der Königsgarde, kann Tyrion angreifen und schwer verletzten. Er wurde von Cersei beauftragt, sich ihres Bruders im Eifer der Schlacht zu entledigen, um es nach einem Unfall oder der Hand eines Recken von Stannis aussehen zu lassen. Dass Tyrion bei diesem Kampf nicht stirbt, verdankt er seinem Knappen Podrick, welcher Mandon Moore letzlich töten kann. Staffel 3 Da Tyrion in der Schlacht vor Königsmund schwer verletzt worden war, brauchte er eine Weile, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Podrick Payn, sein Knappe, umsorgt ihn derweils in seinen neuen schäbigen Gemächern, da sein Vater nun das Amt der Hand übernommen hat. Er lässt nach Bronn schicken, der derweil zum Ritter ernannt wurde, da er die Befürchtung hat, dass seine Schwester Cersei hinter dem Anschlag auf ihn steckt und nun versuchen will, ihn diesmal endgültig zu töten. Sie kommt ihn besuchen, doch nur um mit ihm zu reden. Cersei erfuhr von Tywin, dass Tyrion ihren gemeinsamen Vater aufsuchen möchte. Sie machte sich sorgen, dass er etwas über ihre Geheimnisse erzählen könnte, nach einigen belustigenden Beleidigungen verschwindet Cersei, da sie nichts zu befürchten hat. Nach dem Treffen mit seiner Schwester, besucht er seinen Vater und versucht mit ihm zu reden. Doch Tywin setzt seinen Sohn wie immer herab und sagt zu ihm, dass er die ganze Zeit nur herumgehurt und gesoffen hätte, anstatt ihn für die gute Ideen zu loben, die für die Rettung der Stadt gesorgt hatten. Am Ende bittet Tyrion seinen Vater, Tywin, ihm sein rechtmäßiges Erbe zu zusprechen: Casterlystein. Er ist der rechtmäßige Erbe, nachdem Jaime den weißen Mantel der Königsgarde angelegt hatte und nun keine Frau, keine Kinder und kein Land besitzen darf. Sein Vater reagiert wütend und empört und sagt zu ihm, dass er sich lieber von Maden aubeuten ließe, als ihn zum Erben zu ernennen und seine ganze Familie dadurch zum Gespött mache. Als Tyrion fragt warum, antwortet sein Vater noch wütender. Er habe seine eigene Mutter bei der Geburt getötet, er sei eine kranke, gehässige, kleine Kreatur voll von Neid, Lust und Durchtriebenheit und leider muss Tyrion seinen Namen und sein Banner tragen, da er nicht beweißen kann, dass er nicht sein Sohn ist. Die Götter haben ihn verflucht indem sie ihn zusehen lassen, wie sein Sohn herumfatschelt und dabei den stolzen Löwen trägt, was das Wappen seines Vaters und dessen Vaters vor ihm war und kein Mensch und kein einziger Gott könnten ihn dazu bringen ihn Casterleystein zu geben, damit er es in ein Hurenhaus verwandelt. Tyrion, gekränkt von diesen Worten, verlässt das Zimmer seines Vaters, doch bevor er die Tür erreicht, schreit Tywin hinterher, dass er jede Hure, die er in Tyrions Bett findet, erhängt. Einige Tage später sucht Shae Tyrion in seinen neuen, viel edleren, Gemächern auf. Tyrion ist wegen der Drohung seines Vaters voller Sorge und erst nachdem er sie gefragt hat, ob sie ganz sicher sei, dass sie niemand gesehen hätte, entspannt er sich etwas. Shae bittet ihn, dass er Sansa beschützen soll, da Ros Shae vor Lord Baelish gewarnt hatte, als er grade mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Tyrion versucht sie zu besänftigen, doch bei einer Bemerkung verfällt Shae in Eifersucht. Tyrion versucht sich herraus zu reden, wobei dem Zuschauer bewusst wird, wie viel ihm an dieser Frau liegt. Tyrion wird plötzlich beim Treffen des Hohen Rates von seinem Vater eingeladen und nachdem er sich auf seinem Stuhl positioniert hat, unterbreitet Tywin dem Rat und Tyrion, dass er beabsichtigt Lysa Arryn zu heiraten und dafür Lord Baelish zu ihr zu schicken, da er sie noch von früher kennt. Tyrion bemerkt dabei, dass es dann keinen Meister der Münze geben würde, darauf hin erklärt sein Vater ihm zum neuen Meister. Tyrion wirkt am Anfang geschockt, nimmt die Herausforderung aber trotzdem an. Daraufhin besucht Tyrion in den folgenden Tagen das Bordell von Lord Baelish auf, in dem er sämtliche seiner Finanzkonten versteckt hat. Mehrere Wagen an Büchern und Papieren werden von Bronn herausgetragen und in Tyrions Gemächer gebracht. Zuvor jedoch bedankt sich Tyrion bei Podrick, indem er ihm drei Huren zu Verfügung stellt. Als er dann mit Bronn die Unterlagen durchgeht, taucht ein zufriedener Pod ein und legt den vollen Geldbeutel, womit er die Huren bezahlen sollte, auf dessen Tisch. Verdutzt fragt Tyrion ihn, ob er das Geschenk nicht angenommen hat, doch Podrick verneint und meint, dass die drei Frauen das Geld nicht haben wollte. Tyrion und Bronn sehen sich verwirrt und ungläubig an und fragen Podrick erstmal aus. Kurz darauf sucht Tyrion Varys Gemächer auf, um mit ihm über die Absichten seiner Schwester zu reden, sein Leben zu beenden. Varys schraubt derweil an einer riesigen Kiste herum, die in seinem Zimmer steht. Varys erzählt ihm stattdessen, wie er sein Geschlecht verloren hat und nachdem er geendet hatte, öffnet er die Kiste und der Zauberer, der ihm zuvor sein primäres Geschlechtsmerkmal abgeschnitten hatte, sitzt geknebelt und gefesselt darin, während Varys grinst und erklärt Tyrion, dass nun seine Rache gekommen sei und seine ebenfalls bald kommen mag, wenn er den nötigen Mumm dazu hat. Tyrion führt, als neuer Meister der Münze, ein Gespräch mit Lady Olenna, der Dornenkönigin, um sich finanzielle Unterstützung für die royale Hochzeit zu holen. Nach einigen hin und her mit der alten Dame einigen sich die beiden Parteien darauf, dass die Tyrells die Hälfte der Kosten übernehmen werden. Währendessen hatten die Tyrells geplant, Sansa Stark mir Ser Loras Tyrell, dem Erben von Rosengarten, zu vermählen, sobald die königliche Hochzeit zwischen Margaery Tyrell und Joffrey Baratheon vonstatten gegangen war. Doch Dank Lord Baelish erfuhr Tywin von dem Plan und gab den Befehl, dass Tyrion Sansa heiraten soll und seine Schwester Cersei Ser Loras. Beide zeigten sich wenig begeistert, doch lässt sich ihr Vater nicht beirren und sagt zu Tyrion, dass Sansa die beste Partie sei, die er mit seinen hässlichen Aussehen bekommen könne, da sie Winterfell mit sich bringt, sobald Robb Stark tot sei. Vollkommen niedergeschlagen, da Tyrion schließlich in Shae verliebt ist und ihm auch etwas an der jungen Starktochter liegt, besucht er Sansa und will sie darüber in Kenntnis setzten, dass die beiden bald heiraten werden. Als er jedoch bei ihr eintrifft ist Shae bei ihr, da sie Sansas Dienerin ist, und obwohl Tyrion sie indirekt bittet zu gehen, bleibt sie auf Erlaubnis ihrer Herrin. Schweren Herzens muss Tyrion weiter erzählen. Die Hochzeit war ein unschönes Erlebnis, da Joffrey Tyrion demütigt und er Angst hat, dass Shae ihn von nun an hasst. Nach der Hochzeit sollte er nach der Tradition eigentlich Geschlechtsverkehr mit Sansa haben, aber das lässt er einfach aus, da sie noch ein Kind ist. Shae, die am nächsten Tag das Bett macht, sieht, dass sie den Geschlechtsakt nicht vollzogen haben und freut sich. Erscheinen Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Galerie Tyrion.jpg Tyrion Lanniste.jpg 180px-Tyrion 1x09.jpg 284px-Tyrion and Varys 2x08.jpg 284px-Tyrion 203.jpg ZwergTyrion.jpg Tyrion Lennister.jpg Tyrion-Lancel.jpg 109BaelorTyrionStammeskrieger1.jpg Tyrions Entführung.png TyrionLannister.jpg Tyrion d.jpg Referenzen en:Tyrion Lannister ru:Тирион Ланнистер es:Tyrion Lannister pl:Tyrion Lannister Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Meister der Münze